


名字

by Eluka



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 雷顿很在意论文的署名迪斯科尔总在说反话
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	名字

艾尔夏尔·雷顿，全学校请假最多的教授，旷过的课可绕格雷森海拉两圈半，一旦出现必然被学生追着交论文，不想改作业只好在走廊东躲西藏的身影已成为校内都市传说，就这样讲座还能场场爆满，本系新生甚至找不到座。

学术界前大佬萨海曼博士在后排被挤得怀疑人生。

当年是不是别找领养算了……

不对，现在问题是你们这礼堂怎么还能三个人拼两个座？

累了，心累了，脸上的易容都要垮了。

下飞机前雷蒙德语重心长地问他，主人，你真的要去啊。他说当然，这是和雷顿的约定，亚斯兰特的陨落是我们一起见证的，他知道我一定会去听他的报告，放心吧，我不会让他认出来。

雷蒙德，我后悔了，他心里想，怎么连文学院的都来了，这合理吗。

他在前排看见了兰德·亚斯科特，现在是夏萝亚的丈夫。这时就显出易容的好处了，假如兰德认出他，保不准要越过二十排桌子，踩着学生的头顶只为朝他脸上揍一拳。

当然他得罪过的很多人都在这个礼堂里，也包括讲台后正在试麦的雷顿教授。

至于雷顿，他总是在整理讲稿的中途停下来，视线在闹哄哄的礼堂里乱飘。但他找不到的，萨海曼按住两眼间的假鼻梁，这块假体连着两片虚伪的眼袋，他本人看上去就像个熬了一星期写报告的数院生。

他只是来听亚斯兰特的发表会，并不是在一切都结束后想要来看望艾尔夏尔·雷顿，雷顿是否也怨恨他，和他没有半点关系。

他透过眼镜，看到雷顿低下头，开始念千篇一律的欢迎辞，也许有点失落，但他看不出来。

萨海曼在拥挤的座椅间找到个还算舒适的姿态，发表会应当很长，包括了亚斯兰特全部的研究资料。在这里将会诞生本世纪最伟大的考古发现，艾尔夏尔·雷顿会成为全大不列颠都瞩目的新星。

他当然不关心这些，发表会结束他就走，坐上波斯特尼亚号飞到世界尽头去，和雷顿还有他的陈词滥调毫无关联。

真的，他听完就走。

*

这不是他现在坐在雷顿房间里的理由。

“我知道，夏萝亚……”他听得出玄关涌进了很多人，“没关系克拉克，我能自己走，谢谢你送我……路克回家了吗？好，回见……”

他们大概庆祝了有四个小时，从发表会结束雷顿被簇拥着塞进汽车，到萨海曼坐在沙发上，听到他们回来。期间他无聊地做完了雷顿藏在屋里的谜题，直到天黑得看不清字，他点亮蜡烛，出了几个新的夹在书架上。

夜晚重新安静下来，他吹熄蜡烛，入侵者不该暴露自己。雷顿似乎在黑夜里摸索，然后终于打开了灯，钨丝发出白炽的电流声，萨海曼在突如其来的亮光里眨了眨眼。

“啊……”雷顿愣愣地看着他。

他没有身份了，他这时才意识到，既不是萨海曼，也不是迪斯科尔，更不是艾尔夏尔·布莱涅夫。一个没有名字的人，雷顿似乎不知道该如何称呼他。

“你来了。”他想不到的是雷顿高兴地笑起来，像对待客人一样欢迎他，“你没来发表会，我以为你不来了。”

“我去了，”他忍不住反驳，“你没认出来。”

“哦，”雷顿忙着把帽子和大衣挂在衣帽架上，但是急匆匆的，看起来等着要去见他，“哦我懂了，这是个谜题对不对？”

他在红色的细框眼镜后翻了个白眼：雷顿和他数不完的谜题。“才不是。”他说。

“别这样，”雷顿朝他走过来，换上一双平平无奇的便鞋，他闻到酒味，他们庆功会肯定喝了不少，可能这就是为什么雷顿看到他一点也不奇怪。

“你看，比如说，礼堂有20×15的座位，你在单数列，但是又不靠走廊……”

“行了行了，我在最后一排。”他打断道。

雷顿失望极了。

“我还想让你解这个的。”他嘟囔着坐在他旁边，“呃，你要喝茶吗？不好意思……”他又想站起来，结果向后栽倒在坐垫上。萨海曼——目前是萨海曼——揽住他的肩膀。

“歇一会儿，”他低声说，劝诱着哄他坐下，“雷顿，跟我说说，你喝了几杯？”

“呃，不记得了，大概有七……不对，十……达鲁斯顿喝了好多。”雷顿茫然地看着他，几乎像个单纯的学童。

像雷帕德，他想。

“你今天讲得不错，”他把手放到雷顿的头顶上，手感比不上毛茸茸的卷发，但也算可爱，他放任自己揉了两下，“论文结构很好，思路清晰，明天他们就会让你上报纸的。”

“我……已经有杂志联系我了，他们想登。”雷顿把两只手绞在一起，不知道为什么，但看起来有点害羞，“我同意了，但我说，你们必须要署全名，不管登哪一刊，还是引用，一定要写全名。”

那就是艾尔夏尔·雷顿，不是H.雷顿。

“嗯，我不知道你还在意这种事。”我不知道你还在意这种名声，他觉得好笑，大义凛然的雷顿，在乎论文署名的方式。

雷顿摇了摇头，似乎突然间变得不大敢看他。

“我好像应该提前告诉你的，我们一起发现了最后的遗迹，你又不能再发文章了。我是想，你这个身份不能再用了，对吧，”从雷顿被十杯香槟（也可能更多）搅乱的逻辑里，他听出了一点关联，“所以如果我署上你的名字……我不知道，也许就算我们联合发表了。”

他没说话，想不出能说什么，雷顿大概以为他不赞同。

“我……抱歉我自作主张了，”艾尔夏尔·雷顿，紧张地绞着手，“我当时就突然想到你，感觉你应该有个名字，但是我不知道你现在用什么化名，我没办法把你写在致谢里，我只是不想，我不想……”

他掰开雷顿缠在一起的手指，雷顿终于肯正视他：“我不想让你做过的事都白费。”

“哈，”他开始嘲笑自己的揣测，“别想太多，雷顿，世界还没毁灭，我没白费功夫。”

“不是这样的，”雷顿对他叹气，“应该有人记得你。”

“我不在乎，”他立刻说，雷顿眼巴巴地看着他，他只好把尖酸的说辞都憋死在肚子里，“行吧，我接受……算了，你听我说，我其实有点高兴，真的。”

雷顿的小眼睛亮了起来，他竖起食指：“但是别这样了，别人会以为你很计较，总之……别这样了。”

“好……好的。”雷顿点点头，然后当着他的面，打了个毫不掩饰的哈欠。

他笑出来了：“老天，你昨晚几点睡？”

“三点钟，大概，准备讲稿。”看起来醉酒和睡意快要把教授打趴了。

“睡吧，雷帕德，睡吧，”他让雷顿靠过来，“下次你可以叫我弗斯塔。”

清醒的雷顿可能会向他说抱歉，但醉倒的雷顿就只是……睡了，枕着他的腿。

他摸着雷顿的头发，他的小雷帕德还没有睡着。过会儿他可以把雷顿塞到床上去，然后回到天上，变回流浪的迪斯科尔，现在嘛，现在他还有几个小时可以打发。

萨海曼摘下眼镜，悠闲地向后靠过去。


End file.
